


Three's a Crowd

by Zaikia



Series: Three's a Crowd (Harvey/Teagan/Jim) [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Jim Gordon somehow gets himself into a threesome.





	Three's a Crowd

The first thing Teagan heard when she trudged into the GCPD were the whispers and murmurs of the other officers in the large, open room. She didn't give two shits what they said, she was happy as she could be and visiting her boyfriend, who happened to be the captain of the GCPD. The murmurs were that Harvey Bullock, AKA the Captain, was dating Teagan Falcone, Carmine's adopted daughter. Now she was the new crime lord since Sophia was now out of the picture. 

Before Teagan made her way to the Captain's office, she made her way to the desk where Jim was sitting at, working on some paperwork it seemed like. “G'morning, detective.” 

“Morning. What can I do for you, Miss Falcone?” he asked, glancing up at her. 

“Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to tell ya good mornin'.” Teagan replied, placing her hand on his desk before she sat down on the edge of it. She glanced down to the paperwork covering the wooden desk before she turned her eyes to Jim. “Case finished?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Nothing but a serial murderer roaming around.” Jim replied, picking up the papers to put them in order. 

Teagan watched him for a brief moment, before she reached forward and grasped the end of his tie with her hand. Smirking, she watched as Jim turned his blue eyes up to hers, a bit wide from her sudden action. “What's the matter, Jim? Been a while since someone came onto ya?” she teased, moving her hand further up his tie, before her deft fingers reached the collar of his button-up. 

“W...what are you doing, Miss Falcone?” Jim asked, his voice taking on a slight stammer. 

“Shhh.” Teagan giggled, before she pulled his face closer to hers. 

Jim opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but whatever he was about to say had gotten interrupted as their lips met. Teagan's lips were soft and tasted faintly of cigarette smoke and something sweet....candy, most likely. She kept their lips pressed together for a few seconds before she pulled off and then went back in, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Jim's cheeks went from 0-100 as he flushed brightly, unable to move or say anything. Teagan was dating Harvey, but here she was, kissing Jim Gordon. 

After nearly a minute of lip-lock, Teagan finally broke the kiss and smiled down at Jim, who still looked very stunned. “You're cute, Jim.” she whispered, placing a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth before she released his tie. “Now, I gotta go see the captain. Tootles, lovely.” 

With that, she got up from the desk and made her way to the captain's office. She was smirking, because she knew that Jim had a raging hard-on after that kiss. 

Teagan hummed softly as she went into the office, shutting the door behind her and clicking the lock. She pulled the blinds down, leaving the room dimly lit. “Jim makes cute expressions, y'know. I'm pretty sure he'll be up for us later.” 

“Good, 'cause watching that kiss got me pretty damn hard, darlin'.” the older man commented, already leaning back in his chair and reaching for the buckle of his belt. 

Teagan chuckled, making her way to the desk, where she licked her lips and started undoing the buckle of her jeans. “Guess we should remedy that, huh?” 

~

Later that day, around seven PM, Jim was finally ready to go home. After Teagan's public kiss with him, he had to deal with a raging hard-on for fifteen minutes before he could go and take care of it. He had been extremely embarrassed that he had gotten aroused so quickly, as it had been a while since he had any contact with anyone, much less a woman. Much to his dismay, as he got into his car, he received a text from Harvey, asking him to come to his place for dinner. 

He really just wanted to go home, but food sounded good, so Jim decided to head over to Harvey's apartment. He parked once he was there and walked up the two flights of stairs, before knocking on the door. Teagan was the one who answered, holding a wooden spoon in her hand and wearing an apron around her waist and covering most of her front to avoid getting her clothes dirty. 

“Howdy there, Jim. Come on in. Dinner just got done. We're having spaghetti.” Teagan said as she pulled Jim in by the sleeve of his button-up and shutting the door once he was inside. “Take yer shoes off, jacket and go sit at the table.” 

Jim's stomach growled at the scent of meat, garlic and cheese and he regretted not eating anything for lunch. He took off his shoes and jacket, putting them near the door before making his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Jimbo!” Harvey grinned once he saw the younger man. 

“Hey.” Jim said back, pulling back the chair before sitting at the table. 

Teagan placed the food on the table, letting everyone get as much as they wanted. By the time 10 o'clock rolled around, the three were sitting on the couch, watching something on the discovery channel. 

“Jim,” Harvey spoke up. “There's 'nother reason why we wanted you to come over today. See, Teagan and I have been talking about spicing up our relationship a bit, not that it's not already wonderful, yeah. But we wanted to see what it would be like to have a third person with us.” 

Jim turned his eyes up to the couple, blue orbs wide and cheeks already flushing. “Y...you mean, you want.....?” 

“Yes, Jim. We want you with us.” Teagan nodded, getting off of Harvey's lap and making her way onto Jim's. “You don't have to, of course. It's entirely your decision. See, we've both gained feelings for you and we want to make you feel good. This can be a one time thing,” she said, pressing her hips against his a bit, already feeling the beginning of a hard-on. “Or it can be a long-term thing. It's your choice.” 

Jim exchanged glances between the two, unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to react or what to say, since he had never been in a relationship with more than one person before. Maybe he could try it...and just see how it would work out and then go from there. “Can we.....try it out for tonight....and then go from there?” he asked. 

“Of course, whatever you're comfortable with, Jim.” Harvey nodded. “Darlin', start us off?” 

Teagan gave a nod and as soon as Jim turned his face back to hers, she kissed him, softly this time. This time, Jim recuperated the kiss, returning it just as softly. His lips melded with hers perfectly, her fingers sliding over his slim shoulders and into his hair, tangling in the blond locks. Jim's hands placed themselves on her hips, keeping them there for now. His semi-hard erection pressed against his slacks, making him groan out from the pleasure he was beginning to feel. Teagan's tongue brushed over his bottom lip, prodding gently, asking for permission. Jim allowed it and parted his lips, a groan vibrating in his throat when their tongues brushed against each other. 

Teagan's fingers had begun to undo his shirt, one button, slowly, teasingly at a time. Harvey dealt with Jim's tie, undoing it before setting it on the coffee table. Once Jim's shirt was open enough, Jim felt a large hand sneak in through the opening, caressing his chest, making their way down before Harvey's index finger brushed across his nipple. Jim moaned suddenly into Teagan's mouth, his hips arching from the sensations. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Teagan pulled out of the kiss so the detective could breathe. She licked her lips, eyes gleaming and moved her way off Jim's lap, her kisses trailing down his chest. Teagan's fingers danced across his bare sides, her kisses trailing lower and over to his other nipple. Jim gasped sharply, hips bucking up when he felt Teagan's tongue encircle the bud, before bringing it into her mouth and sucking softly, ever so gently grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin there. She pulled away with a chuckle, placing one last kiss to his chest before she made her way down once more. 

“Are we making ya feel good, Jim?” Harvey asked, his mouth attaching to the younger man's neck and trailing kisses over the sensitive flesh. He enjoyed seeing the detective just....let them do what they wanted to him. It was so very arousing. 

Jim breathed hard, nodding. He swallowed thickly, blue eyes glancing down and he swore his face went even redder when Teagan took care of his belt buckle, then she pulled his zipper down teasingly, as well as opening his slacks completely. Teagan's fingers pulled his slacks away, pulling them down completely and off. His boxers were next, joining the growing pile on the floor. Teagan licked her lips, pressing teasing kisses to Jim's thighs. 

“Hold on a moment, darlin'.” Harvey spoke up. 

Teagan held off, looking up to watch. Harvey picked Jim up, literally picked him up and lifted him up above the couch cushion. Harvey sat down in the spot where Jim had just been, and then set Jim down on his lap. This way, he could reach his skin much more comfortably. 

“Continue, darlin'.” Harvey husked, nibbling Jim's earlobe. 

Teagan chuckled and trailed her kisses up his thighs once more. Harvey reached his hands around to Jim's chest, thumbs finding his nipples and rubbing them. Jim groaned from the mixture of sensations, fully hard from their ministrations. Teagan eyed the hard flesh in front of her, before she reached up and curled her fingers around it. Jim gasped sharply once more and bucked his hips up, closing his eyes. Fuck, it felt too good. And he wanted, actually wanted more. 

Teagan leaned forward, parting her lips and ran her tongue along Jim's slit, tasting the salty fluid there. She purred, her lips wrapping around the head of his cock and tongue swirling around it. Jim cried out, his hips arching once more. One hand tangled in Teagan's short locks, while the other cupped the back of Harvey's neck, who had taken it upon himself to litter Jim's neck with all kinds of marks. 

“Mmm, you taste good, Jim.” Teagan moaned, before she began to take him into her mouth. He wasn't as big as Harvey, therefore he wouldn't be difficult to deep-throat. She indeed had no trouble taking him to the base, then she would pull off only to kiss and lick along the underside and top. Jim throbbed, his arousal heightening more as he was pleasure. 

Harvey moaned against Jim's neck, his own hips pressing forward. Jim felt the outline of a rather large erection against his lower back, but he didn't recoil or try to pull away. Jim's gasps and groans were becoming more erratic, growing closer as Teagan deep-throated him and Harvey rubbed at his nipples. He was close; very close. 

“T-Teagan, Harv!” Jim moaned loudly, hips bucking more roughly now. 

Harvey removed his mouth from Jim's neck and quickly captured Jim's lips, roughly thrusting his tongue into the younger man's mouth. The muffled moans and gasps had Harvey keening and fuck, he couldn't wait to do more. Teagan felt Jim throbbing on her tongue, and he bucked one last time, before letting out a cry of pleasure and came, hot liquid filling Teagan's mouth. She didn't hesitate to swallow it all down, her tongue licking away whatever excess cum there was. After he was cleaned up, Teagan pulled off of him with a soft 'pop'. 

Harvey pulled out of the kiss, and Jim slumped back against the bigger man, gasping and panting, sweat dabbing his forehead. His hair was a complete mess, but he couldn't give a fuck in the world. That had been the best thing he ever experienced.

“How was that, Jim?” Teagan giggled, rubbing his thighs to help calm him from the intense high. 

“Shit.....I don't have words.” Jim breathed and both adults laughed. 

“Well, if you'd like to do more, we'll have to head to the bedroom.” Harvey said, rubbing Jim's side affectionately. 

“Up to you, sweetie.” Teagan said. 

It didn't take Jim long to answer. He gave a nod, allowing them to help him to the bedroom. Teagan got rid of the last of Jim's clothing, before beginning to deal with her own clothes. Harvey sat behind the younger man and pulled him against his still clothed chest. Jim's cheeks reheated as he watched as Teagan's bare skin was revealed to him, tattoos bright against her pale flesh. Once she was naked from head to toe, Harvey moved them once more. Jim was now laying on his back on the bed, and Teagan crawled over him, smiling. 

“You can touch me, Jim.” she encouraged, leaning down to kiss him. 

Jim returned the kiss eagerly this time, his hands dancing across her shoulders before they made their way down to her chest. He hesitated a moment, before arousal took over and he cupped her breasts in his hands, which fit perfectly in his palms. Teagan mewled against his lips, canting their hips together and grinding gently. His thumbs brushed across her nipples, feeling them harden underneath his touch. Teagan took one of Jim's hands in her own and moved it slowly down her torso, before meeting the slick lips of her core. Jim felt himself harden completely at the slickness, and with her encouragement, he rubbed his fingers through her folds, feeling the moan against his lips. 

“That's it....keep touching her, Jim.” Harvey purred, having removed his own clothes by now and grabbing the bottle of half-empty lube from the drawer of the night stand next to the bed. 

“Mmph.....” Jim breathed, his fingers dipping lower so they could brush over Teagan's entrance. Fuck, she was dripping. 

The older man coated two fingers in lube, pressing them to Teagan's ass. She wiggled her hips against his digits, hissing softly as he pressed a thick finger inside. Teagan pressed Jim's fingers against her a bit more and Jim got the hint, face red as he slipped his index finger inside her core. Her walls clenched around the digit and Jim groaned at the feel of her, hips arching against hers. Harvey pressed a second finger inside, thrusting both digits to allow Teagan some stretch for what was to come. As much as he wanted to fuck Jim, he figured it would be too much too fast and they could save that for another time, if Jim wanted. 

“Mmm....” Harvey hummed, pulling his fingers out. “Teagan, start us off, darlin'?” 

“Of course.” Teagan purred. 

Jim removed his hand from her core, watching with a flushed face as Teagan placed her hands on his chest, sliding her core along his hot length. She moaned softly, closing her eyes for a moment before she lifted herself up and allowed the head of his cock to penetrate her, drawing a groan from Jim's lungs. His grip on her hips tightened, trying hard to keep himself from bucking as she slid down his cock all the way to the base. Teagan mewled at the feeling, moving forward a bit to slide her hips up and then move them back down, gasping softly. The older man pressed the tip of his cock to Teagan's ass, teasing the flesh for a moment before he was sinking in, hissing at the tightness. 

Jim groaned loudly, as he could feel Harvey press slightly against his cock. Teagan breathed between them, taking a deep breath to allow herself to adjust. 

“J-Jesus....” Teagan moaned, moving slightly and causing Jim to moan beneath her. 

“Fuck.....so hot.” Harvey groaned, waiting a moment before he pulled out halfway and slid back in. 

Jim bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood from the mixture of wonderful sensations he was feeling. He had never been in a threesome before, and he had never had the thought of even joining in for one. The pleasure was overwhelming and he was sensitive since he already came once, but he didn't want this to stop yet. “Oh god.....” he groaned. 

“Mmm, feel good Jim?” Teagan moaned, rolling her hips against him. It caused a reaction from both men and she smirked smugly at that. 

“I-it feels.....good, shit, Christ....” Jim gasped, keening his head back once more. 

“That's it....” Harvey purred, removing a hand from Teagan's hip and pressing it against her upper back. Teagan got the hint and lowered her upper torso until it was resting on Jim's, her breasts against his chest. Jim blushed at the closeness of their bodies and she grinned before pressing her lips against his, kissing him deeply. 

Jim moaned against her lips and was startled when he felt large hands settle on the outside of his thighs. The fingers gripped him and lifted his legs up a bit, before he was suddenly pushed deeper into Teagan, brushing against that bundle of nerves inside her. Teagan pulled out of the kiss to cry out softly, hands clutching at Jim's shoulders as Harvey started a rougher pace, mostly doing the work now. 

Jim groaned loudly, beginning to throb as he grew close to his orgasm. “G-guys.....I-I'm so close...” he gasped. 

“Mmm!” Teagan moaned, thrusting her hips on both men a few more times before her walls tightened around both of them and she came with a sharp gasp, moaning loudly. 

Jim shouted out from the intensity, digging his fingers into Teagan's sides as he spilled inside her, thick spurts of cum painting her walls. Harvey was right behind them, cursing and groaning as he pressed in as far as he could, before coming as well. He spilled a great deal, filling Teagan to the brim and then some, barely feeling it drip out from between them. 

Teagan trembled, resting her head on Jim's shoulder as he held her close to him, breathing hard. Fuck, he was exhausted now. Harvey pulled out of Teagan, then pulled her off of Jim. “S-so much....” Teagan breathed. 

“Stay 'er. I'll grab a couple of towels.” Harvey said, tenderly getting off the bed on wobbly legs. 

While Harvey made his way to the bathroom, Teagan was able to lift herself off of Jim for a moment before her arms trembled and she laid back down on top of him, lifting a hand to stroke the side of his face tenderly. Jim sighed in content, sleepiness already creeping up on him. He shut his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, Harvey had cleaned them up and had changed the blanket to a clean one. Teagan yawned quietly, helping Jim underneath the covers before she snuggled up to him, nuzzling underneath his chin. 

“Tired, sweetie?” Teagan asked him. 

“Mm.” Jim said, causing both Harvey and Teagan to chuckle. 

Harvey slipped underneath the covers next, pressing himself to Jim's back and throwing an arm over him. He knew they probably wouldn't stay like this all night, but for now, it was perfect. 

“Sleep sweeties.” Teagan cooed softly. 

Jim took her advice and as soon as his eyes shut, he was asleep within seconds.


End file.
